villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Narissa's Alliance
Queen Narissa's Alliance is the villain alliance, held by the twisted and malevolent sorceress, Queen Narissa. The faction plays a minor role in the first Disney Villains War, as such it is featured as part of Doctor Facilier's Alliance, while it plays major role in the first rounds of the second Disney Villains War, until Narissa's reconcile with Facilier in the Animated Universe. The faction also plays a major role in the second Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains and Disney vs. Anime Villains Wars and also in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War. Members: Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Gallery: Disney Villains War Main Forces: Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Queen of Andalasia, Seeker of Darkness, working with Dr. Facilier as her new partner, slain by Maleficent, during the Battle at the Underworld, with the latter sacrificing herself, by burying Narissa into a pile of rocks, while Maleficent falls to her demise) EnchantedNathaniel03.png|Nathaniel (Underling of Narissa, slain by the Cyclops) Bild 5.png|Troll (Minion of Narissa and Nathaniel, slain by the Cyclops) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Narissa's Monster Form, during the Battle at the Underworld, slain by Maleficent's Dragon Form) Evil witch.jpg|The Witch (Hired Recruit of Queen Narissa, on the behalf of the sea witch, Ursula, defeated by Maleficent) Disney Villains War 2 Live-Action Universe: Narissa13.jpg|Queen Narissa (Revived in the Live-Action universe, during the Epilogue of the first Round, resurrected Dr. Facilier and joined forces with him once more, temporary featured in the Live-Action universe, until the end of the Battle of the Grid, where she is teleported into the Animated Universe) CaptBarbossa.jpg|Captain Barbossa (Former Recruit of Narissa, slain by the witch herself, after the former has outlived his usefulness) Animated Universe: Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Former Leader of the faction, reconcile with Dr. Facilier, while most of her allies pledge their allegiance to the Horned King, became queen of the Underworld, by the end of the Second War) Zang Dragon.jpg|Dragon Zang (Narissa's monster form in her battle against Mirage) Cinderella3 0600.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine (The late Daughter of Lady Tremaine and disciple of Narissa, slain by the Archmage) Cinderella3 0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Former Seeker of Darkness, fter Narissa's reconcile with Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine joined the alliance of Narissa's ally, the Horned King) ThumbnailCA3W9USR.jpg|Drizella Tremaine (Daughter of Lady Tremaine, after Narissa's reconcile with Dr. Facilier, Drizella, along with her mother, joined forces with the Horned King) HornedKing.jpg|The Horned King (Former Seeker of Darkness, after Narissa's reconcile with Dr. Facilier, the Horned King made a faction of his own) Disney Villains War 3 Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narisaa (Former Queen of the Underworld, perished in a bout with the Archmage) ALADDIN MECHANICAL DRAGON.jpg|Mechanical Dragon (Narissa's monster form, during her fight with the Archmage) Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles